


Final Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam has a weird experience in the shower.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Final Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I did not finish the game! Please read this knowing that! Idk how realistic it is.

Sam was exhausted. 

His day had been exhausting, but at this point what part of his day wasn’t exhausting. Lugging the packages across America, and back so he could get his few hours of rest each night was exhausting. 

He wanted to take a shower, even though that relaxed him he still had a weird feeling about them using what they got from him in the shower for research. He wasn’t sure if it was weird at this point or the fact that life was already so weird at this point. 

He guessed he needed to get over this weirdness. He stood up and starts taking his clothes off. Standing under the shower Sam let himself relax. He didn’t get long to shower, but the water was heated and it was honestly the nicest part of his long drawn out day.

The taxing feeling of what he was being forced to do, combined with the even more taxing emotional drainage he was dealing with from his past. He was so tired, he didn’t even have the time to think over what he was going through every day when he came home. 

Feeling himself relax he started to feel himself get hard. He hasn’t felt anything like being aroused in such a long time. Usually, he was so exhausted during any free time that he had that he would just lay down and let the thoughts of all the horrifying things that have happened to him and that he saw that day just sink into him. 

Maybe he should take the time to get some release, maybe he’ll get better sleep. Not wake up covered in sweat and scared. The nightmares were starting to get to him. Maybe a little release is really what he needed. 

Sighing as he slowly wrapped his fingers around himself he can feel his whole body tense up at the feeling. He felt like he hasn’t been able to touch himself in such a long time. His blood thrums under his veins heavily. He won’t last long, though he could try to drag this out as much as possible because he doesn’t know if he Sam for a long time be able to touch himself like this again. 

Sam closed his eyes, letting himself relax leaning against the shower wall. Taking himself fully in his hand, he gives himself a small squeeze trying to release some of the pressure he could feel already building itself in his balls. 

He tried to imagine something, a soft woman with her lips around him. A man shoving him against a wall and working his hand over him harshly. None of the images seem to stick. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes hoping maybe a clear mind Sam get him there. He sighed heavily through his nose and tilts his head back so fast that he bangs it lightly on the shower wall. 

He was hard and aching in his hand, and the water was giving him such a smooth glide. He breathed heavily through his nose and lets himself enjoy the feeling. Even if he can’t find somebody to think about, the soft pleasure was different than the harsh pain his body had been feeling recently. 

Gasping in surprise, Sam feels something warm and wet around his dick. Jumping back, Sam is ready to fight when he feels something very similar grab onto both of his wrists, slowly going up to his arms pushing them so that they are held behind him. 

Sam let out a yell, which just gets causes the thing with the dark tentacles to shove them into his mouth to keep him quiet. Between his legs, the black seemed to spread out. The room around him is getting darker, and Sam gagged as the tentacle shoves further down his throat. He can breathe for some reason, around the tentacle. Sam opens his eyes and finds himself staring into the eyes of a man. He is kneeling at Sam’s feet, the tentacles seem to be coming from him, but the man takes his large hands and pries Sam’s thighs apart taking him in his hand. 

Sam lets out a muffled yell, he feels like he can feel the tentacles go down his throat and he squirms afraid of the damage they might do to his insides once they get inside of him. He can feel his stomach engorge with the amount of tentacle he has inside of him. Tears start falling from his eyes but he can’t look away from the man. The hand on his dick is soft, the other hand coming up to feel the bulge on Sam’s stomach. Sam could feel his shoulders shake with his sobbed and the strain on his shoulders as his arms are pulled back more. 

The man between his legs leaned forward to wrap his mouth around Sam’s dick. Sam tried to gasp but ends up just opening his mouth for more of the thing to go down his throat. The man gives a strong suck to his dick before he pulls off. 

“Look at you, such a beautiful specimen. I can see why they chose you to be their runner. It’ll be fun to tear you apart.” He can feel the tentacles go further inside of him until he felt like they were so deep they were going to go out his other end. 

The man’s mouth go back around his dick, sucking him harder. Sam wished he wasn’t hard, wished his body wasn’t reacting to this. It didn’t feel good, but it almost felt different from anything else he ever felt before that his body was starting to jerk up into the tentacles and the warm mouth that was around him. 

Sam starts to feel himself start to come, and he closes his eyes trying to make it stop. He didn’t want to come while this was happening. The man sucks at him harder, the tentacle starting to thrust inside of him. It rubs at his prostate, and Sam’s body tenses up, the man swallowing his come down easily. 

The man pulls away from his dick, looking up at him through lightly colored eyelashes. There was dark inkiness under his eyes, the tentacles start to disappear around him. The light in his room shines in Sam’s eyes making him feel dizzy. 

The man is left on the shower floor, kneeling. His hand is curled on Sam’s thighs and his eyes never leave Sam’s. There was a tent in the pants the man was wearing, the outfit was an army uniform. 

“I hope that got you prepared enough” Sam finds himself roughly shoved against the wall of the shower. The man shoved two fingers inside of him, curling them until they find his prostate rubbing making him shiver with overstimulation.

“Please-” Sam finds himself pressing back onto man’s fingers. It’s like his mind has short-circuited. The man lets out a pleased hum and removes his fingers. Sam feels the tip of his cock pressing into him and lets himself relax into the man’s arms. At this point the man’s arms where the only thing that was holding him up. 

The man pushes into him, the feeling of being opened up by something so thick and real compared to the tentacles that were pushed inside of him earlier. The man was sizable enough that Sam could still feel the stretch of him. He finds himself moaning and pushing back into him. 

The man’s hands are strong on his hips, easily supporting him at the same time he thrusts inside of him. The small grunts the man makes as he pushes inside of him make Sam whine back and try to tilt his hips up to meet his thrusts.

“You are so needy for it aren’t you.” Sam’s mouth is suddenly filled with the silky feeling of the tentacle again, this time he opens up for it easily swallowing it down. He isn’t sure what’s changed in his head, but at this point, he was too far to care about it. 

He needed it now. He needed the man inside of him, whoever this was. This was the only pleasure he had felt in months, maybe years. Since his wife. Sam doesn’t get past that though, as the man shoves into him harder this time, hard enough that Sam’s face bounced off of the bathroom wall. 

“Tell me you need me.” The man’s voice is low and dark, grunts breaking up his words as he thrusts inside of Sam. 

“I need you! Come inside of me, I need to feel you.” Sam’s voice was a whine at the end of it. He tightens himself around the man, enjoying the low sound the man makes. His thrust starts to get erratic and Sam feels something thicken inside of him. His eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. The man’s dick seemed to stretch inside of him, and Sam didn’t know that’s what he needed but the feeling of it made him relax. The man has tentacles around his middle keeping him in place. 

Sam can feel himself start to come, which came out of nowhere for him. One moment he is just enjoying the sparks of pleasure from the other man and the next he is coming so hard that he feels his body go limp. His eyes are closed and he would have passed out if it wasn’t for the rough thrusts of the man. 

When the man starts to comes, the tentacle in his mouth pulls back to splatter come across his face. The man’s hands on his hips tighten as and his thrust slows down and Sam starts to feel himself bulge with how the overly amount of come that the man gives him. 

The man doesn’t move away from him, his hands slowly going over Sam’s skin and feeling him. He feels at the bulge he created with his come. Sam is powerless, his body exhausted and just lets himself be felt up at the man praying that he would get bored and let him go. 

The man slowly pulls out of him, and Sam can feel his come slowly seep out of him. Sam opens his eyes, his eyelashes feeling like they were sticking together with the come the tentacle had put all over his face. 

The man lets him go fully, letting Sam slid down to the floor. When Sam finally gets the energy to look up, there is nobody there. The bathroom is empty, and the only thing that is lasting of the man is the come that is on him and the floor. There is a moment of him sitting in silence before the over voice comes on and he hears Deadman calling his name.    
  
Trying to sit up Sam coughs loudly. 

“Hey, can a man get a moment of private? Or do you need me right now?” Deadman sighs, saying something that Sam decides to ignore as he stands up and turns on the shower again. So nobody else noticed any of that? Sam frowns to himself as he starts washing the come off of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!


End file.
